We'll Make Something in the Middle of Nowhere
by Ritsuka-and-Soubi
Summary: When Misaki goes over the edge with Ritsuka, what will happen between the Loveless Pair? SoubiXRitsuka
1. Snow

**Uguu~**

**:3 I lurves this fanfiction! It's so yummyful. **

**I AM making a sequel. 3 and a sequel to that. So, yus. BE ON ZE LOOKOUT!**

_DISCLAIMER: Loveless does not belong to me. If it did, there would be much more SouXRit-chan. x3_

_*~*_**Snow**_*~*_

There he lay, embraced by the wonderfully cold snow. It was like a pillow, a mattress. A fluffy cover that slowly –but, surely– began to cover him. A purple gaze slowly followed a snowflake, falling from the wide firmament above. As soon as it touched his hand, it disappeared and was no more. Ritsuka's mind chuckled at the irony. Maybe he too would be like that. Here one moment, gone the next.

His mother's beatings had been merciless this time. Everything was painful. Moving and breathing caused him agony – blinking even. He refused to move from the lawn, this would be his deathbed, if that's what it came down to. So be it. Maybe death would bring relief to his aching limbs. His body sighed involuntarily, causing him to whimper in pain. Ritsuka winced as his blood-encrusted throat vibrated with the sound. The violet-eyed Sacrifice settled down again and let his mind wander.

His pictures would forever keep his memories. Suddenly, he saw a downfall to his method of making memories. A flaw to his ingenious plan of burning images by pixels onto paper. No pixels could capture Yuiko's trilling laugh whenever he smiled. No pixels could capture the mischievousness in Youji's voice, or the kindness in Natsuo's. They couldn't capture Yayoi's comical manner of speaking when courting with Yuiko. And, most of all, they couldn't capture the warmth of Soubi's arms. They couldn't capture the lovely tone of his voice whenever he casted his poetic spells. No pixels could EVER hope to capture all of that.

He had originally thought that taking pictures as memories would help him once the 'real' Ritsuka came back. Maybe the 'real' Ritsuka would be human enough to look over his pictures. Maybe he would take a little time go over the pictures that made up the time of his longed absence – the friends that had been made during the time he wasn't there. Maybe the 'real' Ritsuka would care enough to know the person that was there in his absence. Maybe.

This and much more ran through the young boy's head and soon it began to throb incessantly. With each dull heart beat, a new wave of pain wracked his body. Closing his eyes, Ritsuka succumbed to the darkness of his mind. The dark was comforting, in comparison to the bright white snow. As his breathing became shallow, he concentrated on the warm unfeeling sensation at his extremities. Finally, he released his last breath. The cold turned to a warm numbness. But soon he felt a different type of warmth. Compared to the other heat, his was like a burning fire. It was almost uncomfortable. He contorted his face in anguish. _Let me sleep. _He thought. Yes, sleep was a good word to use. Eternal sleep and rest. But he soon grew used to the dark fire. He found enough strength to move his fingers and sound a fluffy patch of cloth. And what came next was even more unexpected.

He felt himself being carried by a running figure. But it wasn't him that was being carried, of so he felt. It was like an out of body experience. Someone was holding him close, but it wasn't him. The very concept caused a fresh wave of confusion to thrash about in his head. He abruptly felt a burning pain in his chest. He managed to find enough strength to part his lips and took in a ragged breath. The air burned his throat, but, the pain set aside, it felt good. He finally began to feel the familiar bouncing motion of someone running. Somewhere in the pits of his mind, he realized this and groaned inwardly. Who was disturbing him from his eternal rest? Up until now, all his senses had been shut off, but his sense of touch was suddenly sharper than ever. The contact made with his skin made him wasn't to moan in agony, but he could not bring himself to do it. Slowly, his sense of taste came back and he noticed the vague taste of blood in his mouth.

As soon as the bouncing had started, it ended. Now, instead of some support being on his legs and back, it was evenly distributed throughout his whole body. Ritsuka's hearing came back next. A very faint string of noise made its way into his consciousness. He couldn't quite make out any words, but something was being repeated. Over and over, two syllables. They would break at one point, too. Again, and again. By what, though? A sob? Upon paying closer attention to the words, he realized what they were. It was his name, over, and over again. They were being spoken by a deep, alluring voice. But the voice was broken, and vulnerable. It was Soubi.

"Are you sure he's not dead already? Look at how pale he is. Be rational!" A hoarse voice complained. It was also familiar. Youji. "Youji! Don't say that! You'll hurt his feelings!" Natsuo, of course. "Shut up, you two." A hiss that was almost unrecognizable. But, Ritsuka knew very well who it was.

"S-So… Soubi…?" he managed to stutter out. He heard the sudden shifting of cloth. Soubi must have jerked his head to look at him.

"Ritsuka, Ritsuka! You're all right!" he stammered anxiously. The faint sound of someone tripping caught Ritsuka's attention, and Youji's inquisition as to what he had done proved his suspicions. Natsuo must have elbowed Youji in the ribs causing him to stumble.

His sight came last. The boy opened his eyes slowly to find a bright light hovering over him, but something was partially blocking it. A blonde figure, divine. A chuckle shook Ritsuka's body. "You look like an angel, Soubi."

"He's definitely out of it. Poor kid. Who knows how bad he was beaten. Maybe it affected his head or something. Soubi looks NOTHING like an angel right now." Youji murmured again. "Youji!" Natsuo intervened.


	2. Mist

Part two of We'll make Somthing out of Nothing.

:D Look out for Chapter 3, where the REAL conflict begins.

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own Loveless. It belongs to Yun Kouga. If it was mine... yeah. You know what I mean.**

_*~*_**Mist**_*~* _

Trudging slowly in the snow, a blonde figure made its way through town. He occasionally looked up at the graying sky. A snow storm was sure to come. Soubi shrugged it off with a simple smirk. Nothing was bad anymore. Nothing was bad since he had found his new and forever-kept Sacrifice. …, Okay, maybe he was taking his optimism too far. There were still some chinks in his wall of perfection. Ritsuka's mother, for example…

Soubi shook his head at the bitter thoughts. He didn't want to get into **that** mentality when he was going to visit Ritsuka. Nothing good came from it, he'd learned. Those thoughts where the ones that got him sent home right before hitting a base with the little raven-haired boy. Again, Soubi shrugged it off and continued to walk, picking his pace up. As soon as he reached the Aoyagi household, he took notice of Ritsuka's window. It was shut and locked it seemed. He raised an eyebrow and flipped his hand out of his pocket, checking his watch. Had Ritsuka forgotten his visit today? Impossible, they'd been following this routine of visits for months now! Something was wrong. Very wrong.

The blonde trotted silently to the side of the house and looked around with narrowed eyes. The liquid sapphire orbs narrowed into slits as his gaze came upon a small body in the back yard. As he ran up to it, his suspicions where heavily proved. It was Ritsuka. His little chest rose with difficulty, only to release a small, shuddery, broken breath. Cuts and bruises adorned his face and arms. This had been Misaki's doing, no doubt – the worst, by far.

"Ritsuka! Ritsuka!" He screamed, immediately removing his heavy purple jacket. Soubi picked up the little boy's frame and pressed it against his chest. The violet-eyed Sacrifice was frigid against his own skin – pale beyond belief. The blonde saw a small twitch at Ritsuka's features, as though he tried to make an expression, but nothing happened. Soubi pressed his lips against his check and grimaced at the temperature. It was ice against his lips. The blonde jumped to his feet, wrapping his coat around the boy and began a steady run to his house.

In his run, he felt the little boy stir weakly. "Stop. Please." He would mumble softly in a hoarse voice that made Soubi cringe. "Ritsuka, please stay with me. Don't leave." Soubi pleaded. His blue eyes turned aqueous but, after years of practice, he held his sob back and continued his steady pace as the tears to ice.

As he ran, the blonde looked up at the firmament above. The storm was approaching with a haunting menace, but he didn't care. He was THE Loveless fighter unit. He could brave the worst blizzard if he had to. _Protect the Sacrifice…_ Ritsu's words rung in his head and stung with an aged agony, but for once they were not cast aside. Soubi sneered internally. He would protect the Sacrifice. His Sacrifice. His Ritsuka. The Fighter's grip on the fail body intensified, but just enough to ensure its safety. Quickly, the eyes that were once compared to glowing sapphire gems had now to be compared with a blue liquid stream. The true meaning of anguish crept sadistically behind them, but this was not Soubi's breaking point.

The man ran up the stairs to his apartment and rammed the door open with his shoulder, only to find two younger boys sitting on the couch, obviously interrupted from their conversation. "Whoa, what's the rush, Soubi?" inquired Youji. Natsuo jumped to his feet, one of his crimson ears tilting downwards. "You seem shaken up." His gaze came upon the little bundle in Soubi's arms. "Is that Ritsuka?" The Zero pair walked over to the blonde as he set the little raven's body down on the bed. Soubi never really did answer their questions. Youji peered over Soubi's shoulder as the elder worked fervently on the boy's tiny frame. "Well, what happened to him?"

Again, the blonde tuned the boys out and furrowed his eyebrows as he noticed a large number of wounds that he had missed before. He wouldn't be able to fix this on his own. As bad as things looked, Ritsuka might had already had internal bleeding. Just as his spirits fell below rock bottom, a small mumble came from the little raven's pale lips.

"S-Soubi?" Ritsuka mumbled softly. "Ritsuka! Ritsuka, you're all right!" His joy was short-lived as he explained to him what had happened, and how he would have to be taken to the hospital, and was answered by a meek, yet loving, "You look like an angel, Soubi."


	3. Ice

**Note form the Author:**

You guys, I'm SO thankful for your wonderful comments! They've really helped inspire me, and helped me keep writing. I've taken a while because it turns out I have a pinched nerve on my spine, so writing on a notebook is pretty uncomfortable and painful, as is typing on the computer. Also, my arm is pretty shaky. =___= It's hard to keep it steady. So, ^^;; If you find any typos, please, excuse me. I'll try as hard as I possibly can to clean it up, but.. ehehehe. ^^;;

But, again! THANKS SO MUCH! Keep up the lovely comments!! They make me feel MUCH better!

A Soubi plushie for everyone! *throws them out* … :3 *huggles her own*

-Ritsuka-chan

_I DON'T OWN LOVELESS. BLAH BLAH BLAH.._

_*~*_**ICE**_*~*_

A quivering moan escaped Ritsuka's lips as soon as he regained consciousness. He tensed up automatically, as If bracing himself for a wave of pain, but relaxed as soon as he felt no piercing shot of pain at his throat. With a small sigh of relief, he worked on opening his eyes and found difficulty in the task. But, upon finally managing to achieve it, he found a bright light blinding his view. At this, he groaned.

"Nngh," he moaned. "It's bright."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" responded a mature female voice. A soft click follower her voice, and in brevity, she spoke again. "Is that better, Ritsuka?"

As Ritsuka tried opening his eyes again, he questioned in a quiet whisper, "K-Katsuko-sensei?"

His eyes helped little to none as he tried to figure out where he was. The little raven scanned the room with a sore gaze. The room wasn't very decorated, and gave out a dull aura. A white door was situated to his left, leading to a Picasso-styled paining. And in the dim light he made out an orange color to the walls. Again, he groaned in frustration but stopped abruptly as he felt a hand at his forehead.

"Oh, my!" Katsuko chided. "Your fever's running up again." She shook her head in disapproval and set down her notebook and mumbled, "I'll go tell the nurse to give you more Ibuprofen. I'll be right back."

"I do- what?" Ritsuka echoed but she was gone before any questions could be asked and answered. This left the young Sacrifice some time to think. He finally figured out that he was in a hospital for injuries. His subdued soreness at his limbs told it all. Just then, Katsuko's words hit him again. Ibuprofen. Yes, he remembered. Medicine used to reduce fever and pain. Ritsuka contorted his features in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows. How could he know? He hadn't used painkillers with the injuries inflicted by his mother. Something in that speculation shot a signal of pain of fear up his spine. How could he remember such a thing? Moreover that fear, his mother sprung out to his thoughts. Where would she be now? I his guessing as to what had happened was correct, she was probably in solitary confinement by now. And, his father was with Misaki, no doubt. So, where did that leave him?

Ritsuka cringed, holding back a tear.

Alone.

The boy's breathing quickly became cut up and hitched. Ritsuka's little chest rose up and down at no real pace of rhythm. That word alone tore his mind to shreds. So many questions bloomed in his mind, so many that he could not concentrate on a single one. Quickly, though, the sound of the door caught his attention. His head snapped up to see who it was.

"S-Soubi!" he cried out, between mewling sobs.

The blonde offered a sensitive smile and turned up the lights a little. Just enough for his present to be visible. "I'm glad you're up." Soubi stated in his usual deep tone of voice. He presented a bouquet of crimson roses and set them down on the table. "I was worried, you know?"

The raven paid no mind to Soubi's last sentence, and threw himself into a desperate hug as soon as the blonde sat on the bed. "Soubi! I-I …" he gasped between tears. "I don't want to be alone!" Echoing the word made a jolt of pain hit his heart. Ritsuka's breathing was mildly calmed as large warm hands made soft rubbing patterns on his back. Soon, his breathing was no more than ragged and little tears speckled his face.

"Ritsuka." Soubi whispered as soon as the boy had calmed down. "You're not." The blonde refrained from stating that word that word that so clearly pierced his heart. "I'm here. I'm here for you. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before, but I promise you it won't happen again. I'll never leave your side again." The Fighter unit his face between little Ritsuka's ears and blew out a small amount of air through is nose. It was a sigh of both shared anguish and comfort. "Listen. How mad would you be at me if I told you I was trying to get things settled for you to live with me?" Soubi asked, painting his head voice with modest glee and love. The ma pulled back a little as his Sacrifice raised his head to match gazes. A speckle of surprise and hope sparkled in Ritsuka's violet eyes and a breath of relief escaped his parted lips.

"With you, Soubi?" Not until then had he noticed that Soubi's smell was different than the norm. The elder's favorite cologne caught his senses first and then the faint smell of acrylic paint, but never any cigarette smoke. "Soubi! D-Did you stop smoking?" Many times he had heard that stopping the habit of smoking was nearly impossible.

"For you, Ritsuka, I can do anything." Soubi smiled sincerely, cocking his head to the side. "So, what do you say? Can you stand seeing me every day?" He brushed a strand of onyx tresses out of Ritsuka's pale face.

Ritsuka sniffled and nodded slowly. "Every day is fine."


	4. Aqua

Note from the Authoress –

Thank you for your patience, everyone! I appreciate it so much!

^^;; Sadly, though. My back hasn't gotten any better. Not that anyone cares, though. xDD

RITSUKA PLUSHIES FOR EVERYONE!! –throws everyone a plushie-

_DISCLAIMER | I do not own Loveless, blah blah blah._

_*~*_**Aqua**_*~*_

The day Ritsuka was released from the hospital, his attitude was more skittish than ever. Whenever he was spoken to, the 14-year-old Sacrifice would automatically shrink back like a little mouse and squeak. Something in the back of his head kept nagging at him that the doctors would say something and he would not be able to leave. Two weeks in the same room had gotten him anxious to leave. Finally, when all the papers were signed, he was allowed outside on crutches. At last! He was no longer confined to the blasted wheelchair.

As the boy walked to the door, he noticed the brilliant sun shining in all its glory. And under it stood the very figure that looked as though it could so easily reach up and take it in his hands. No wonder they always radiated that heat. He looked like a god, really, standing under the son, shoulders held up proudly. Agatsuma Soubi.

Ritsuka's face automatically lit up as he walked out into the bright sunlight. As he raised his head to speak, his lips were swiftly sealed by a soft kiss on the lips and a hug followed shortly after. The warmth welled a pool of tears at the little raven's eyes. "I'm sorry I can't hug you back, Soubi." Ritsuka mumbled, cuddling closer to the blonde. "The doctors said that I broke some ribs. So, it kinda hurts to breathe, and to walk." Ritsuka breathed. "Stupid crutches."

Soubi chuckled softly and pulled away from the hug. "No need for apologies. You'll heal." He reassured and motioned his head towards a black car behind him. "Come on, people are waiting for you." A hint of mischievousness rung in his voice.

Ritsuka stared at the car and after a few seconds recognized it as Kio's car. They walked away from the entrance of the hospital and the ever so hyper Kio stepped out from the driver's seat. "Glad to have you back, kid!" Out of the back seat sprung two adolescents, one with scarlet-brunette hair, and the other a viridian hue.

"Ritsuka! You didn't die!" cried the green haired boy, standing behind the eye-patched Zero. "Ooh, but the poor thing missed his birthday! Soubi, we GOTTA throw him a party!" Natsuo said whilst wrapping his arms around Ritsuka's tiny frame. His foxish tail began swinging from side to side.

"A-A party? But…" Ritsuka trailed off as he looked at everyone's individual faces.

"But…" the zero pair coaxed in unison.

"I don't want to be a burden. B-Besides, it's Soubi's apartment."

Soubi responded this time. "Our apartment." He corrected.

Hesitantly, Ritsuka let up in defeat. He then looked back up and asked, eyes wide, "Hang on. What day is it today? How could I have missed my birthday?"

"The 'incidente' happened on December 10th, Ritsuka." Natsuo informed, the vocal quotation marks standing out from his normal tone. "Today is January 2nd, dummy."

"Wait! Y-you mean… I was out of it for almost a month?!" Ritsuka nearly fell to the ground as his knees buckled. Okay, maybe the crutches had some use after all.

Kio nodded, adjusting his glasses. "Good thing it was all during winter break, huh?" he teased, winking. "That way, you didn't miss any classes!"

Ritsuka's ears drooped down. School. It would start in a week and he still couldn't walk by himself, let alone use the stairs. What was he going to so now?

"Well, I hate to interrupt this **wonderful** reunion, but-" "But our Musical's about to start." Natsuo finished in a kindly tone for his pair. The brunette hooked arms with Youji and offered a smile, one that made the other sigh and turn back to the car. As soon as they both got into the black vehicle, Natsuo popped his head out and said, "You don't mind sitting with us, do you, Ritsuka-chan? No, of course you don't! Come on, come on!"

The back-haired boy made his way to the car and carefully got into the back seat, only to be greeted by yet another one of Natsuo's hugs.

"Ohh! It's so nice to have you back!"

**O.o.O**

"Who would have thought the two little sadists liked musicals so much?" Ritsuka wondered aloud. "Poor Kio. It'll be a miracle is he comes back sane." A smile stretched across his features as Soubi's trademark chuckle reached his ears, and so he too laughed at the joke.

The blonde sighed inwardly in bliss at the sound of Ritsuka's laugher. It was that heavenly sound that he would risk everything for. The sound that he would sacrifice everything for. Soubi moved swiftly and picked the younger up, being sure that the crutches maneuvered themselves to land gently on Ritsuka's stomach.

"You could almost say you have experience in doing that." Ritsuka mumbled at length, blushing a lovely strawberry red.

"You could," Soubi smirked, making his way up the stairs to his apartment, but then added smugly, "almost."

Ritsuka emitted a small hum as he leaned his head against Soubi's broad chest. "Why did you stop smoking, Soubi? I… thought you liked it."

The blonde, upon reaching the top of the stair case, sighed. But, following the sigh, was a genuine smile. "I wouldn't be a good taker if I smoked, would I? And besides, I don't think the authorities would find it acceptable," he set the little raven down. "Especially when I'm taking care of a minor."

**O.o.O**

That night was an odd night for Ritsuka. He tossed and turned on his bed, but found no remedy for his insomnia. Finally, he let up and stood from the bed, taking a look around at his new house. It was cozy enough for 2 people, and since the Zeros snuck out at night, it wasn't too crowded. The kitchen was of good size. Ritsuka blushed as he imagined himself cooking for Soubi. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, he made his way silently to Soubi's room.

He silently trotted along once he reached said room, but the darkness bothered him. Not only did it hurt each time he stepped, but he couldn't see where he was **stepping**. On cue, he stepped on some sort of bowl and tumbled towards Soubi's bed, but managed to stop himself as soon as he reached the edge of the bed. Clutching the covers, Ritsuka's head hovered the blonde's own. The boy took in a sharp intake of breath by the surprise and pain that wracked his body. "N-Ngh." The purple-eyed Sacrifice sighed once Soubi stirred slightly and fell back asleep quickly, and so he managed to hold in his yelp, and finally settled down. He straightened his posture and began to mumble softly, "Soubi… I don't know how to tell you this. .. but… after all this time.. I've never thanked you properly for all you've done for me.." Ritsuka stared at the sleeping figure. "What a caitiff I am, right? … hiding, and only being able to tell you this now.. while you're asleep… I'm sorry, Soubi. I .. I have to learn to be as bold and brave as you… I-ACK!"

Soubi had managed to pull Ritsuka down on the bed without hurting him, but swiftly enough to scare the boy.

"S-Soubi! I thought you were asleep!" at that moment, Ritsuka's cheeks were set on fire. "You weren't were you?"

The blonde hummed negatively.

"… so then you heard me?"

The blonde hummed a yes.

"…y-you're … you're not gonna let me go, are you?"

A tense silence followed in part of the blonde.


End file.
